<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi by GuajolotA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371107">Clases con el Profesor Kenpachi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuajolotA/pseuds/GuajolotA'>GuajolotA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No se Use con Ropa de Color UE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, todos los ships son de fondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuajolotA/pseuds/GuajolotA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No se Use con Ropa de Color UE [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157486</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenpachi no estaba nervioso, por supuesto que no, era el gran Zaraki Kenpachi, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?</p><p>-Así que; destruyo 3 casas de las casa nobles, el portón de la 6ta división y además pinto con pintura en aerosol un nekito en la pared de la 12ava...</p><p>-Yo no pinte el nekito-respondió molesto e indignado Kenpachi a las falsas acusaciones de Yamamoto.</p><p>-Lo que haga su fukutaicho es también su culpa</p><p>-Urgh-fue el único elocuente sonido que se ocurrió al capitán de la onceava división.</p><p>-y bien su castigo será-la siguiente frase hiso que Zaraki Kenpachi,...en verdad tuviera miedo, no nervios, miedo.</p><p>-...-</p><p>-No te preocupes Ken-chan, lo harás muy bien-decía la pequeña fukutaicho-ya verás que te amaran.</p><p>Kenpachi llevaba un saco de lana café con parches amarillo mostaza en los codos y una corbata que claramente decía "tengo MUY mal gusto"</p><p>-Ehem, sigo sin estar seguro de esto, Yachiru-dijo Kenpachi viendo su exageradamente espantoso saco-Bueno, ya tengo que irme</p><p>-¡Suerte Kenny!</p><p>Kenpachi mira la puerta del aula en la que el daría clases, si, Zaraki Kenpachi, Capitán de la Onceava división se convertiría en, el Profesor Zaraki Kenpachi</p><p>-"Como ser un buen Padre" ¿Cómo demonios me toco impartir esta clase?-refunfuñaba mientras entraba al salón, donde ya estaban sus alumnos, todos listos y preparados.</p><p>En el primer escritorio de la fila de en medio se encontraba Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien veía con un odio profundo a su profesor, en una de las esquinas, escondido entre las sombras, estaba Kuchuki Byakuka, avergonzado de estar allí, y un Ukitake que...</p><p>-¡¿Ukitake?! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?</p><p>-Vengo para poder ser un mejor padre para Shiro-chan</p><p>-Toushiro no es tu hijo-dijo fríamente para que justo en ese momento llegase Unohana corriendo</p><p>-Lo lamentamos. Escapo del 4to escuadrón, la medicina tiene algunos efectos secundarios-dijo nerviosamente-pasen muchachos-y así los dos 3er asiento del escuadrón 13 tomaron a su capitán de cada abrazo y lo comenzaron a arrastrar como si de un maniático se tratase...y justamente esa clase de hombre era su capitán.</p><p>-No, no me lleven. Si no me quedo aquí jamás sere un buen padre, no lo hagan. ¡Noooo!-gritaba Ukitake mientras pataleaba</p><p>Después de la extraña escena, Kenpachi miro a sus dos estudiantes y a los 30 pupitres vacios y suspiro</p><p>-ejem...comenzaremos la clase</p><p>-¿Por qué un hombre-medio-mono como tu debe ser MI profesor?-grito ofendido Mayuri</p><p>-Porque eres un pésimo padre-grito Yachiru desde la ventana</p><p>-¡Yachiru, ve a molestar a Ikakku!-le ordeno Kenpachi, un leve 'oww, Ken-chan ya no me quiere' se alcanzo a oir.-Ejem, bueno...veamos que hay en el programa-dijo viendo unas hojas que tenía en su escritorio-ejem...si, la clase comenzara con una plática de...estem...valorarlo, ajam...esto...ejem...darles confianza...apoyarlos...¿Quién demonios me dejo estas estupideces? Argh...más sencillo ¿Por qué están aquí?</p><p>-Dicen que soy un monstruo y debería pudrirme en el sobre poblado y poco espacioso infierno-dijo Mayuri sin importancia</p><p>-Pero eso es siempre...</p><p>-Seeh, pero dicen que es porque dicen que soy un 'nefasto padre' y algo así como 'un tirano con Nemu'-dijo resaltando las comillas con sus dedos-La verdad, no se por qué lo dicen</p><p>-¿Y tú, niño bonito?</p><p>-Al parecer-dijo Byakuka-soy muy frio con mi hermana...</p><p>-¿En serio? Pero así eres con todos-dijo Kenpachi</p><p>-Ejem...eso y bueno-un ligero tono rojizo se apodero del rostro de Byakuka mientras este decía-también...porque la encadene y encerré en un cuarto de la mansión-Kenpachi alzo una ceja incrédulo</p><p>-¿En serio?</p><p>-...</p><p>-Bueno, simple, tu-apuntando al capitán de la 12 división (y presidente del departamento de investigación y tecnología)-se mas bueno con tu hija, no sé, dale un helado de vez en cuando, y tu-apuntando al capitán de la sexta división-...simplemente deja de estar tan loco, y no en sierres a tu hermana...en fin, eso es todo clase</p><p>-P...pero-todos miraron a Byakuka-que hare cuando Rukia tenga otra cita con Kurosoaki?!</p><p>-...-</p><p>Nemu estaba en un cuarto de la 12 división amarrada con cadenas a una silla</p><p>-Mayuri-sama, porque hace esto?-pregunto tranquila la chica</p><p>-Pues, veras, ese animal de la onceava división vino a verme</p><p>-Ikkaku-san?</p><p>-seeh, y pues, dijo que quería salir contigo...y esto es lo que mi profesor dijo que hiciera cuando algo así pasara...ahora...¿donde están los candados de titanio?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Y jamás olviden el onceavo mandamiento, jamás dividirás entre 0-decia Kenpachi a un salón repleto de alumnos</p><p>-Pero profe, ¿Por qué no?-decía un pequeño Hitsugaya Toushiro,-solo debes presionar los botones de la calculadora y….</p><p>-¡No Toushiro! ¡No la hagas!-muy tarde, el peliblanco presionaba los botones con una velocidad impresionante cuando presiono el último de los botones simplemente…</p><p>BOOOOOOOOM</p><p>-AAAH!-gritaba desesperado Zaraki mientras despertaba de la peor pesadilla de un maestro</p><p>-Kenpachi-taicho-entro preocupadamente Ikkaku a la habitación del capitán que se encontraba realmente asustado-¿Qué pasa?</p><p>-Debo de dejar de ser maestro, me esta afectando</p><p>-Pero mañana tiene clase.</p><p>-Repampanos</p><p>-…-</p><p>Kenpachi entraba a su salón utilizando un chaleco verde con rojo que le había tejido Yachiru (al parecer, lo había tejido ebria…o algo así) y con su maletín y su cara de 'váyanse a polear a su madre' de diario.</p><p>-Bien a clase de hoy será, vio a sus alumnos y noto algo…difente-1…2…3…4… ¿Qué demonios?-En su salón se encontraban los personajes mas extraños, Byakuya, Mayuri, Ukitake-taicho (a ese si con respeto), un tipo con un sombrero rayado, un tipo con barba que el juraría haber visto antes, y un hombre de anteojos muy serio.-Alguien gusta explicarme que pasa</p><p>-Oh pues vera Kenpachi-taicho-dijo el hombre de sombrero rayado-como su clase es tan buena y tiene tan buenas críticas, pues, la Sociedad de Almas nos obligo a venir, jojo</p><p>-¿Y tu quien eres?</p><p>-Urahara</p><p>-¿¡El idiota que siempre está abriendo portales y mandando bromas por correo?!</p><p>-Prefiero el término "genio científico"</p><p>-¿y tu porque estas aquí?</p><p>-Oh pues veras, es una historia curiosa, estaba con Yoruichi, y la Sociedad de Almas me corrió entonces llegue a la tierra y…-noto como Kenpachi lo miraba con cara de extremo odio-…trato a niños como empleados y eso es como ilegal</p><p>-¿Tu cuatro-ojos?</p><p>-Mne…nada, solo intente flechar en el corazón a mi hijo-respondió Ryuuken muy tranquilo</p><p>-¿Intentaste enamorarlo de alguien que no quería?</p><p>-No, literalmente, le lance una flecha de reitsu</p><p>-¿pero por que!?-pregunto muy sorprendido Ukitake mirando a su compañero con grandes ojos y boca en forma de una perfecta "O"</p><p>-le dije que no mesclara la ropa blanca con la roja</p><p>-….-</p><p>-Ejem, ¿y usted cara de chivo?-pregunto Kenpachi a Isshin Kurosaki</p><p>-Mi hijo nada mas no acata los horarios! Y…además….MI HIJO SALIO DEL CLOSET…!</p><p>-¡¿QUE?!-Gritaron Mayuri, Kenpachi, Ryuuken, Ukitake y Urahara</p><p>-con una mujer!</p><p>-aaaah…</p><p>-quien resulto ser una shinigami de aquí…</p><p>-Disculpa ¿Quién es tu hijo?-pregunto Kenpachi</p><p>-…Ichigo…</p><p>-Oh…¿y estaba con…?</p><p>-Rukia</p><p>-¿¡QUE!?-grito Byakuya</p><p>-hey hey, nada de peleas hasta el recreo, de acuerdo la clase de hoy comenzara con…</p><p>-¿Una platica de lo impórtate que somos para nuestros hijos?-pregunto ilusionado Ukitake</p><p>-¡PFFFT! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Claro, y luego te diré que debemos quererlos! JA-toda la clase rio con su profesor creando un ambiente ameno y de confianza, justo cuando el director de la escuela (Yammamoto) entro</p><p>-"Oh, qué buena clase, debería de agregar mas estudiantes"</p><p>-Okey, veremos una presentación de castigos legales-la presentación inicia y todos empiezan a tomar notas cuando misteriosamente el símbolo de la onceava división aparece en el fondo y desaparece para luego aparecer por un lado y dar vueltas por la pantalla</p><p>-Ehh, ¿profesor?-Kenpachi ve la pantalla y mira el símbolo de la onceava</p><p>-cada quien con sus pasiones</p><p>-¡ESTO ES RIDICULO!-grito exasperado Mayuri-¡Esta clase es solo una pérdida de mi valiosísimo tiempo!</p><p>-No, esta clase es solo una pérdida de MI tiempo-aclaro Kenpachi-NI SIQUIERA SE CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA DE CADA UNO</p><p>-¡Te lo acabamos de decir!-argumento Ryuuken</p><p>-Oh es cierto</p><p>-¿Por qué no simplemente nos dices como mejoramos nuestros problemas y nos vamos?-sugirió Mayuri bastante cansado</p><p>-Oh bien, ¿Cuál es tu problema de hoy?-pregunto Kenpachi con una pizca de 'no me importa'</p><p>-¡MI HIJA SE ROBA MI MAQUILLAJE!-grito enfadado, mientras que un silencio lleno el salón y todos lo miraban desconcertados</p><p>-¿Te maquillas?-pregunto Urahara-tanto años y JAMAS me lo dijiste-su voz se empezó a quebrar-bien, pues si así quieres que sea-suspiro-así será-fue lo último que dijo el ex-capitán de la doceava antes de voltear al lado contrario de Mayuri y "sollozar"</p><p>-…Pues-a Kenpachi se dificultaban esa clase de temas, ya que el único que usaba maquillaje de su división era Ikkaku y jamás había tenido problemas con eso-pues…cómprale maquillaje para ella</p><p>-¡QUE SE LO COMPRE ELLA! Le pagan lo suficiente como para que pueda ahorrar</p><p>-No sabía que le pagaras-dijo Ukitake</p><p>-…Yo no le pago</p><p>-¡PAGALE!-todos le gritaron en unisonó</p><p>-Oh, qué buena idea</p><p>-¿Tu que tienes, princesa?-le pregunto a Byakuya, quien lo miro de manera fría y aterradora, que para Kenpachi era como ver a cualquiera de su escuadrón a cualquier hora del día cualquier día de la semana</p><p>-Mi hermana decidió re decorar mi oficina, con una temática de Chappy</p><p>-Uuuuu-el sonido de dolor de todos los hombres presentes interrumpió a Byuakuya</p><p>-Ese no es el problema-replico Byakuya-pero cuando estaba decorando entre para entregarle unos materiales…y…la encontré haciendo algo tan…tan…poco digno de una familia real, tan impuro-aun siendo Byakuya, se notaba algo de dolor en su voz-Ella…</p><p>-¿Siiii?-preguntaron todos</p><p>-…estaba…</p><p>-¿siii?-dijeron todo mientras se asercaban</p><p>-…sola…</p><p>-¿SIIII?</p><p>-¡Cortándose el pelo!</p><p>-…-</p><p>-es una desgracia para lo Kuchiki!-un sollozo casi escapa de los labios del líder de los Kuchiki pero lo sostuvo</p><p>-¿Es broma? ¿Verdad?</p><p>-Eres un…loco-le dijo Kenpachi-¿Entonces? ¿Eso es todo? Bien-el profesor comenzó sus muy útiles consejos-Tu-comenzó con Mayuri, señalándolo</p><p>-No me señales con ese asqueroso dedo</p><p>-¡Págale! ¡No es tan complicado!... ¡Y deja de amenazar a mi tercer asiento!</p><p>-¡Lo encante en el cuarto de Nemu! Oh, y solo le dije que lo castraría sin anestesia no es tan malo…</p><p>-Le mostrarse un video de esa operación</p><p>-Si bueno, fue con propósitos educacionales</p><p>-¡Tu sombrerero loco!</p><p>-¿Lees 'Alicia en el País de la Maravillas'?-pregunto sorprendido Urahara</p><p>-A Yachiru le encanta ese libro…en fin, consíguete trabajadores mayores de edad, no se…a quien sea</p><p>-Utilice al vice-capitán de la sexta por un tiempo, pero se iba sin decirme…y se comía la comida de todos</p><p>-Uno estable, tu cuatro-ojos…ni si quiera se que decirte…</p><p>-No importa, aun así no te aria caso-respondió Ryuuken sin importancia</p><p>-Bien, cara de chivo, es simple…impulsa a tu hijo a venir a entrenar conmigo-una sonrisa algo sedienta de sangre, brillo en sus blancos dientes-yo me hare cargo</p><p>-Si…tú lo dices-respondió Isshin, al parecer sin darse cuenta de el diabólico brillo en los ojos de Kenpachi</p><p>-Y tu Kuchiki…supéralo, o es más, aprende a tocar la puerta si no quieres ver cosas…</p><p>-Impuras-termino Byakuya</p><p>-Eso, bien, final de la clase-todos salían pero Kenpachi noto que alguien no se movió de su lugar</p><p>-jeje…</p><p>-Y tu…tú no tienes hijos-dijo viendo a Ukitake que seguía sentado en su asiento</p><p>-Lo sé, ¡pero quiero ser la figura paternal de Shiro! Pero debo pasar por esto antes</p><p>-…Bien pues, serias un buen padre</p><p>-Gracias</p><p>-Sol… basta con dulces ¿sabes? El niño es diabético, y siempre se los da a Yachiru que se pone loca, locaa, locaaa, así que ya basta ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-Bien</p><p>-….-</p><p>-Nii-sama, lo que vio…es…completamente normal, todas las chicas lo ha…-intentaba explicar nerviosa Rukia</p><p>-No, no…quiero hablar de eso-dijo Byakuya alejando la mirada</p><p>-¡Pero Nii-sama!</p><p>-Rukia…en verdad…no creo poder volver a verte igual-se paro y se fue</p><p>-Nii-sama…-suspiro con tristeza Rukia</p><p>-…-</p><p>-¡NEMU!-grito Mayuri a todo pulmón, llamando a su hija</p><p>-¿Si Mayuri-sama?</p><p>-¿¡Donde demonios estabas!? ¿Y qué demonios hacías?</p><p>-Usted me pidió no saber a cerca de…esas cosas-dijo sin perder su cara de tranquilidad</p><p>-Urgh…ten, tu paga</p><p>-¿Paga? Pero si usted nunca me paga</p><p>-¡Es para que ya no te robes mi maquillaje!...aunque nunca te encuentro usándolo…-dijo con algo de sospecha</p><p>-… ¡Debo de irme con Ikkaku-san!-dijo al vice capitana antes de huir</p><p>-¡Y ya no te cortes el pelo en tu cuarto! ¡Al parecer es malo!...esa mocosa-se quejo en un suspiro el capitán de la doceava división</p><p>-…-</p><p>-¡Oh, Shiro-chan!-dijo alegre Ukitake</p><p>-¿Si Ukitake-taicho?</p><p>-Vengo a darte algo-dijo amablemente</p><p>-"<em>más dulces"</em>-en eso, la pared es derribada por Ichigo que corre como si fuese el final del mundo</p><p>-¡No se en que estaba pensando el viejo! ¡Pero no voy a entrenar contigo!</p><p>-¡Vamos Ichigo! ¡Hay que pelear!-gritaba Kenpachi siguiéndolo</p><p>-… ¿Qué demo…?-en eso, aparece un misterioso hombre con sombrero</p><p>-¿Eres mayor de edad?</p><p>-No</p><p>-¿Entonces no quieres trabajar en mi tienda?</p><p>-No</p><p>-…Oh que mal, debo seguir buscando</p><p>-Eso…fue extraño-dijo Hitsugaya viendo de donde se fue Urahara-¿Y bien?-pregunto a Ukitake</p><p>-Oh, sí-metió su mano a su manga y saco una barra de chocolate-toma, es sin azúcar-dijo alegre y se fue brincando como caperucita roja, justo cuando, a lo lejos, se escucho el grito de un Shinigami sustituto muy desesperado</p><p>
  <em>-¡No Byakuya yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>